


Pound Cake

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Series: Nozomi x Camilla [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Baking, Belly Button Fetish, Cake, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Food Sex, Hadaka Apron, Kitchen Sex, Navel Fetish, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi and Camilla make cupcakes for a halloween party.





	Pound Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! 
> 
> Ok so this doesn't really have to do anything with Halloween, but eh, it's still something.
> 
> Also shoutout to my boy usermechanics for beta reading this piece of junk! Y'all should go check him out btw, his stuff is fuckin' SEXY!!!!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy~

“Ok, that’s another batch of chocolate cupcakes down!” Nozomi cheered, slamming the oven shut with excitement before putting her hands on her hips triumphantly, “How many do we have left, Cammy?” 

“Four more,” The princess replied, leaning back on the counter as she looked over at her girlfriend, “Which isn’t that bad, but we’re still going to be here for quite a while if we want to get all of this done.” Nozomi then collapsed onto the floor in defeat, looking like she couldn’t go on any longer. 

“Ugh, why did we invite so many people?” She whined, groaning into the tile before rolling onto her back. 

 

Camilla shook her head and walked over, a motherly smile on her face as she looked down at the smaller girl. “I don’t think you should be complaining. After all, you are the one who wanted to have a large party, right?” Nozomi frowned at the answer, but her expression turned into a smile when she saw Camilla smirking back at her. Camilla also reached down to help her up, and Nozomi immediately grabbed her hand as it was offered. 

“Fair enough…” The purple-haired girl said, grunting as she lifted herself up with Camilla’s assistance, “But it’s still kinda exhaustin’, y’know?” 

“Well, why don’t you take a break while I work a little more?” Camilla offered, patting the smaller girl on the head. Nozomi blushed as she felt Camilla ruffle her hair. It made her feel cute whenever she did that. 

“But wouldn’t I just be dumping all the work on you? That seems awfully unfair, if ya ask me.” 

“Oh, nonsense, you know I’m capable of taking this on myself,” The Nohrian said, bending down so that she could be at eye level with Nozomi, “I may be royalty, but I’m no slouch when it comes to these sorts of things, my dear.” She then kissed Nozomi on the nose, which sent her into a fit of giggles. It was always so fucking cute whenever she did stuff like that, she couldn’t help herself whenever Camilla treated her that way. 

“Heh, alright. You’ve twisted my arm enough,” Nozomi cooed, kissing Camilla on the cheek really quickly, “I’ll sit back and let you do all the work, I guess.” 

Camilla gave her a demure smile and a chuckle. “I hope that you’ll enjoy watching me work, dear~” 

“It’s you, of course I will!” Nozomi giggled. With that, she exited the cooking area and went right to the table in the dining area of the kitchen, taking a seat after removing her apron and draping it over the back rest. She leaned on it and crossed her legs, getting comfy as she watched Camilla pour some water into a pitcher to ready the next batch of mix. They were making them from scratch, so getting the mix together was a little time-consuming. Thankfully, Camilla was laser-focused when it came to these sorts of things, so the results were sure to be smashing. 

When it came to cooking, Camilla was a fucking master. Even though Nozomi insisted on doing it on her own most of the time, with the princess helping her out here and there just like she was now, Camilla knocked it out of the park when she did it on her own. Everything she made was so fancy and divine, which was kinda shocking since she was always following the recipes Nozomi always used. In short, she was a really good fucking cook. 

There was one semi-bizarre quirk about her cooking, however: she always did it naked. Well, she had an apron on, but that didn’t really count as clothing in Nozomi’s book. Right now was no exception. She’d been helping her cook these cupcakes with her ass hanging out this whole time, and it was a little distracting. Nozomi wasn’t a stranger to seeing Camilla naked, she saw her like that every other night, but her in that goddamn apron was a little too much for her kinky ass to handle sometimes. It was putting her in the mood, which did not bode well for Miss Tojo with this already overworked, wound-up mood she was in. The smell of the cupcakes baking did not help her either, as it just made it feel like her sweet tooth was being denied, too. 

Cammy was just too much in all her full, semi-exposed glory. Her large, voluptuous breasts were straining against the fabric of the tiny, frilly apron, which was a few sizes too small for her since all of their aprons were in Nozomi’s size. It hugged her front, outlining every curve imaginable. Her nipples poked through the fabric as well, probably from the stimulation of having the coarse fabric rubbing up against them. The apron also didn’t cover very much of her lower half, either, failing to keep her thick, creamy, smooth thighs from being borne since it went just a little under her crotch area. One wrong move, a snag on the lower flap, or a sudden breeze from the window would probably expose her pussy. 

The apron was like a fucking tease for Nozomi, showing off so much and yet so little at the same time. Sure she could see Cammy’s ass, sides, hell even her back. But what it did cover made her heart race. Not being able to see the princess’s inviting inbetweenie bellybutton was somewhat annoying to the ex-idol. It was like the apron had designed in a way to expose everything but the stomach in order to torture poor Nozomi. The unintentional denial just made her want to pounce on Cammy, tear the fabric apart with her bare hands, and dig into her navel like she would with those cupcakes, or, hell, even the cake batter! 

However… maybe giving Camilla a little snack would be more fun~ 

Nozomi grinned as an idea or two started circling around in her head, starting to hatch a devious little plan that, while it would waste time, would sure make for a memorable evening for the two of them. 

Camilla put the bowl down on the table after having given it a thorough mixing, stretching out her arms which were no doubt a little tired after vigorously stirring so goddamn hard. A perfect time to set a plan into action if Nozomi ever saw one~ But first… she was gonna need an excuse to get out of her clothes. 

“Hey, Cammy,” Nozomi asked, giving her lover a demure smile, “Can ya tell me why you like cooking naked again? I kinda forgot.”

“It’s because I don’t want to get my clothes messy, dear,” She replied, cocking her head to the right so that she could give her neck a good crack, “Removing that aspect improves my focus significantly. I’d recommend you do it, too. I hear that cake batter is known to stain!” 

Oh, this was almost too easy. Without a word, Nozomi pulled her shirt up on over her head and removed it, throwing it across the room onto the kitchen table. This was followed by her pants, her bra, and her panties, all of which landed on top of one another to form a messy pile on Nozomi’s end of the table. Camilla stood there in silence as she watched the smaller girl casually strip, but seeing it made her smile. 

“I wish I had my wallet on me right now, I have a rather strong urge to start throwing money at you,” The princess chuckled. 

Nozomi just smiled right on back. “Hey, you’re the one who suggested it, not me!” Her comeback was met with a wry smile from Camilla. 

“Fair enough, I suppose. Does this mean you’re done with your break?” Cammy asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve sat on my ass enough for now. I’ll start pouring the batter into the tray.” 

“And I shall start making more,” The Nohrian then turned to grab another bowl so she could start mixing some more batter, while Nozomi picked up the already full bowl and pulled one of the empty cupcake trays on the counter closer to her. Each of the little cups already had a wrapper placed inside, and all Nozomi needed to do was to fill each one up and slap that sucker in the oven! Of course, that wasn’t going to happen. No, she was going to put the batter to much better use. 

Nozomi looked over her shoulder to see what Camilla was doing, and sure enough the princess had her back turned away, cracking a few eggs against the side of the bowl. With Camilla focused on that, Nozomi was in prime position to execute the next step in her little plan.

With both of her hands on either sides of the bowl, she slowly began to release her grip on it. The bowl started to tip towards her as she let it slide out of her hands, the batter moving towards that point as well as gravity did its thing. With enough of her hold now gone, Nozomi let the bowl “slip” and fall, hitting the counter in front of her with a clack that echoed through the entire room. The batter splashed out as its container made contact with the counter, all of it going forward and spreading itself along Nozomi’s front. The sticky brown substance coated her skin, starting at her chest and dripping all the way down her form. Her belly was drenched in it, and some of it even coated her thighs as it dripped down. The rest of it made its way onto the floor, although that was nothing more than a few stray drops and globs. Although they did make a rather large splat when they hit the tile. 

“Ah geez!” Nozomi shouted, doing her best to sound distressed, “Butterfingers!” She took a step back to admire the mess she’d just made. The covering wasn’t very thick, but it did get all over the more important bits, especially her bellybutton. All she needed now was for Camilla to clean her off…

Speaking of our favorite lavender-haired princess, she just looked on with a thousand yard stare as she saw all of her hard work splattered against her lover’s skin. Nozomi turned and looked over at her, pretending to chuckle nervously. “Heh heh… sorry about that, Cammy,” Nozomi murmured, scratching the back of her head as if she were embarrassed.

Camilla blinked a couple times and let out a sigh, shaking her head. “Oh well… At least your clothes didn’t get messy, right,” She giggled soft, trying to lighten her own mood, “But, there’s no use in crying over spilled milk. Or batter, in this case.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Nozomi joined in along with her, faking awkwardness as she turned her attention back towards her front. Her left hand traveled down to her thigh, where she quickly collected some of the mix on her index and middle fingertips. She then brought her hand back up to her mouth and put her fingers in, wrapping her lips around them before pulling them out, completely clean of the cake batter. “Mmm, damn! This is really good!” While that statement served to get her closer to her goal, it was serious. After all, Cammy was a good fucking cook, and this was proof of it. 

“Well, I did make it, so what did you expect?” The princess stated with an arrogant smirk, “It’s a shame it made its way onto you and not into the pan. I’m sure they would have made excellent cupcakes.” 

Nozomi’s expression then went from an awkward smile to a sly one. “Well, it doesn’t HAVE to go to waste, you know~” She mused, licking her fingers again just so she could get them clean of the taste, as well as to give off a semi-lewd vibe. Something that Camilla seemed to catch onto almost immediately, since her prideful expression started to get a little bit lustful. 

“My, you certainly switched gears fast,” Camilla said, stepping a little closer to the smaller girl, “Although that’s hardly surprising. You have been eyeing me up this entire time, after all~” 

Nozomi’s eyes widened and she let out a silent chuckle, standing up on her toes so that she could get closer to Camilla’s face. “Hee hee, I didn’t think I was that obvious~”

“I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re checking me out, my little Nontan~” Camilla cooed, cupping Nozomi’s cheek while she bent down for a kiss on the cheek, “Although you could have just asked to do something like this. I would have made some batter just for some playtime.”

“What can I say, I like bein’ a naughty little girl!” Nozomi giggled, all too giddy with how smoothly this was going. 

“Oh, indeed you are, dear~ But you’re also a messy, silly girl who’s in need of a good bath.” Camilla removed her hand from Nozomi’s face and brought it back closer to her body, giving her own restrained breast a bit of a grope as her nipples began to poke through even more, almost like they were trying to break through. 

Nozomi licked her lips and raised her arms some, knowing what was coming next. “Well, I think you know what to do, then, Cammy~” 

“Oh, you bet I do…” Camilla purred, taking Nozomi by the wrist before pressing her up against the fridge. Nozomi was a little dazed as she felt herself get suddenly slammed against the cold door, but that feeling was quickly forgotten when she felt a wet, squishy tongue make its way into her bellybutton. Camilla grabbed her hips and held her still as she pushed her lingua into the messy bellybutton, moaning with wide eyes as she got a taste of the cake batter. Even her own cooking surprised her, which was a testament to how fucking good it was. Of course, that could just be because it was all up inside Nozomi’s bellybutton, too, which was already very fucking delicious. Her tongue quickly lapped up whatever was in that succulent navel, giving it a thorough tongue bath before she quickly sucked it and got the rest out with a pseudo-body shot. Nozomi got goosebumps all over her body as she felt Camilla suck the rest of the cake batter out so quickly, and with that she let out a throaty giggle. 

Camilla followed this up by lightly blowing on the now wet skin, using warm air to make Nozomi’s knees shiver with delight. She hadn’t even gotten started and already Nozomi was submissive as heck. It was adorable, and she needed more. Her fingers began to rub and knead into Miss Tojo’s squishy hips, making the girl giggle as the ticklish sensations were mixed in with the pleasurable ones she was receiving from Camilla’s divine, skilled tongue. 

However, she didn’t stay there for long, and she quickly moved up to Nozomi’s breasts, which were also covered in the batter. While they weren’t as messy as her tummy, they were still something that she could not neglect. Her tongue flicked against Nozomi’s nipple, which made her whimper some since her navel was now being neglected. Even though they’d pretty much just gotten started, Nozomi was already a needy little puppy dog, which was a fact that was endlessly entertaining to the lavender-haired minx. Her left hand slowly glided up Nozomi’s soft, smooth side while her tongue started to lick around the areola of her nip. Nozomi’s upper body spasmed as such a sensitive place was suckled upon, as her breasts were ungodly sensitive. Ironic that the queen of washi-washi was weak to the one thing she was good at. 

While Camilla had her distracted with this, her finger was still trailing along her side, collecting some of the batter as it went along on the tip. She didn’t get much, though, since all she needed was just a little bit. Her teeth clamped down on Nozomi’s nipple to further keep her mind elsewhere, and Nozomi breathed in sharply through a clenched jaw as sharp teeth almost pierced her skin. Camilla’s breathing started to get a little faster, too, her hot breath now tickling the wet, slightly raw skin there as well. 

“Ahhh Cammy… That’s good, snack on me…” Nozomi mewled, placing her hand on the back of Camilla’s head, stroking her hair like she was her pet. The gentle stroking encouraged Camilla to hold back a little bit again, wrapping her lips around it again and taking it in her mouth to lightly circle her tongue around it. Camilla sucked hard, however, and she was tugging back on Nozomi gently. Nozomi’s eyes squeezed shut and she pushed her chest out, digging her chin into her collar as her heels began to dig into the floor. Her back was arching out as well, giving Camilla free reign to do whatever she wanted, and Camilla wanted to make her feel extremely good. 

With Nozomi now in such a vulnerable position, Camilla took her batter-covered finger forward and pushed it back into the girl’s cleaned out bellybutton. Nozomi instantly tensed up and almost slipped on the floor, squeaking adorably as the princess’s finger slid in with ease. With the cake batter on the tip of her finger, Camilla began to spread it all around the interior, moving around in little circles with the occasional light thrust forward into the back, making Nozomi’s stomach suck in along with it. 

Camilla released Nozomi’s nipple from her mouth and looked up at her lover, who was red in the face and panting from just a little nipple suckling and navel fingering. She was even drooling some, with a small strand trailing down the front of her chin. Her lips then parted and she let out a moan as she felt Camilla’s finger start to waggle inside her, and she slid down against the fridge as she lost her balance. 

“You must have been very wound up if you’re in this state so soon~” Camilla teased, smiling innocently up at the girl while she started to pump her finger in and out. Nozomi didn’t respond, her words being replaced by grunts and moans as she tried to form them. She could see her wording a few swears on her lips here and there, however, but every sound that came out of her mouth was akin to that of a bitch in heat. It didn’t help that Camilla would pause every few seconds just to scratch at her umbilical knot, something that really set her body on fire. 

Camilla was thoroughly amused by her lover’s reactions, they were all so cute and yummy~ Especially whenever she’d bite down on her lip, since it looked like her cheeks would turn a darker shade of red each time she did that. Her finger pulled out and circled around the rim, which in turn prompted a bite from Nozomi, which was more than adorable. Her bellybutton was certainly given a thorough re-coating, as all the creases and such were just dripping with the batter from the looks of things. 

Such a sight was causing our dear princess’s mouth to water, and she looked like she was prepared to finally dig into her snack. 

“Alright, I suppose I’ve had my fun. Let’s dig in, shall we~?” Camilla mused, doing so with a cocky little smirk on her face. Her finger finally moved away and was replaced by her face as she brought an arm around Nozomi’s waist, holding the short girl in place. There was going to be a lot of wiggling, and Camilla did not want anything distracting her from her meal. With this, she wrapped her lips around the little hole much like she’d done earlier, thrusting her tongue forward once again and eagerly licking about. Somehow, Nozomi’s bellybutton tasted even better the second time around, which encouraged much sharper, rapid fire licks from her tongue. It also made her grip around her body tighter, as she hugged her closer to her face so that she could cram more of that lovely tongue inside, stretching her navel beyond its limits in the process. 

Her tongue had most of the navel clean in no time flat, but that didn’t meant that it was done. Once she could just feel skin and no batter, Camilla picked up the pace and went faster, driving her tongue into her navel like it was some kind of rocket. This pushed Nozomi back into the fridge, pushing her up some as well so that she was on her tip-toes, which she could barely balance on as she felt her legs turn into jelly. 

Nozomi obviously got a kick out of this, as she was biting her knuckle and digging her nails into the side of the fridge as she felt Camilla’s dexterous, manic tongue squirming around in her tummy button. Every little wiggle she felt from the slobbery muscle doing its thing sent waves of heat all throughout her system, and it turned her into even more of a mess than she already was. Her tongue was just so wild, like she’d unleashed some kind of storm in the form of oral. It just made her lose all sense of anything, and all she wanted to do was stand here and mumble out Camilla’s name between lengthy euphoric moans. 

Camilla retracted her tongue and just gave that button a suck, something which really made Nozomi raise her voice with lust. Miss Tojo’s hand came around and she placed it on Cammy’s head, pushing her abdomen forward into her like she was trying to smother the poor girl. Of course she wasn’t, Camilla could breathe just fine, but she did get some batter on her face, but that hardly mattered as Camilla went full on hard-mode on her lover. 

She stopped sucking and went right back to licking, furiously tonguing that navel and even fucking it a little bit as well. The speed and roughness were enough to produce some very loud squishing noises as her bellybutton filled up with saliva, which only turned both of them on even more as they got more into it. Nozomi’s nails dug into Camilla’s scalp as she started to aid her in her thrusting, moving the woman’s head back and forth into her as she thrusted her abdomen up into that juicy ass tongue. 

Nozomi’s breathing and moaning were getting louder with each passing second, evidence that something was building up inside her. The heat between her legs was getting unbearable, she needed that fucking release now or she would go insane. Luckily Camilla had no intentions of letting that happen, and she kept going and going with her mouth, working its tail off to make sure that Nozomi would get what she needed and the some. Her brow furrowed as she tried her best to push Nozomi’s bellybutton to the max, pushing in deeper and deeper and focusing on that navel knot. Her nostrils flared like a bull, and the fire in her was flaring up like a supernova. Nozomi shook with every thrust of that monstrously powerful tongue, each one making her feel like she was going to explode. Finally, after just a couple more, it fucking happened, and Nozomi’s body convulsed as her climax finally hit her. Juices sprayed down her thighs and onto Camilla’s apron as she came, and she held on tight to her princess as the feeling rocked her body like a shock to her system. 

With both of them now sated, Camilla pulled back for a second to admire her handiwork. The skin around and in Nozomi’s poor little navel had started to turn punk due to all of the attention, complete with a little glistening shine from all the slobber Camilla had covered it with. She blew on it with cold air to tease Nozomi, which made her tremble as the cold sensation rippled through her overstimulated body. 

“Did ya enjoy your little snack, Cammy~?” Nozomi panted, managing to keep upright even though she was clearly drained in more ways than one.

Camilla simply nodded and gave her a smile, standing up to adjust her hair and apron. “Yes, it was quite delicious. I never thought that you would enhance my cooking so well. I might just have to see how well you go with other dishes and desserts.”

“Oh, definitely!” Nozomi giggled, starting to regain a little energy, “Heck, if ya just want me to be your personal little tray, I’ll do that for ya, too! ‘Cause ya really can’t resist pigging out on me, right?” 

“Heh, no, I suppose not, Camilla chuckled, wiping some of the batter off her face with a smile. That smile suddenly disappeared, however, when a certain smell suddenly filled her nostrils. “Nozomi?” She asked, bewildered, “Do you smell that?” 

Nozomi quickly sniffed the air to answer Camilla’s question, and soon she wore the same expression the princess did. “Yeah, somethin’ smells like it’s burnin’....” She replied, scratching the back of her head. Her eyes then widened as she answer hit her, and her gaze slowly went towards the oven on her right. The oven that she had placed cupcakes in just twenty minutes earlier. She then looked back over to Camilla, who appeared to have figured it out as well. 

“Oops…” Nozomi chuckled nervously, this time actually feeling embarrassed for fucking something up in the kitchen, “Guess I forgot to set the timer…” Camilla didn’t say a word, she just let out a sigh and frowned in disappointment. 

“Well… looks like we’re going to be up all night now,” Camilla groaned. She looked rather gloomy now, which made their little snack seem like kind of a waste. 

“Wanna just order from that fancy bakery you like instead?” Nozomi asked. “That way we can just get a shower, put on some pjs, and watch a scary movie.” Camilla blinked as she thought for a second about that, but it didn’t take that long to make up her mind. 

“Sounds good to me,” Camilla said in a deadpan voice, and with that, the two got to cleaning up before they could get on with their evening. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
